In the microelectronics industry as well as in other industries involving construction of microscopic structures (e.g. micromachines, magnetoresistive heads, etc.), there is a continued desire to reduce the size of structural features. In the microelectronics industry, the desire is to reduce the size of microelectronic devices and/or to provide greater amount of circuitry for a given chip size.
The ability to produce smaller devices is limited by the ability of lithographic techniques to reliably resolve smaller features and spacings. The nature of optics is such that the ability to obtain finer resolution is limited in part by the wavelength of light (or other radiation) used to create the lithographic pattern. Thus, there has been a continual trend toward use of shorter light wavelengths for lithographic processes. Recently, the trend has been to move from so-called I-line radiation (350 nm) to 248 nm radiation. For future reductions in size, the need to use 193 nm radiation appears likely. Unfortunately, photoresist compositions at the heart of current 248 nm lithographic processes are typically unsuitable for use at shorter wavelengths.
While a resist composition must possess desirable optical characteristics to enable image resolution at a desired radiation wavelength, the resist composition must also possess suitable chemical and mechanical properties to enable transfer to the image from the patterned resist to an underlying substrate layer(s). Thus, a patternwise exposed positive resist must be capable of appropriate dissolution response (i.e. selective dissolution of exposed areas) to yield the desired resist structure. Given the extensive experience in the lithographic arts with the use of aqueous alkaline developers, it is important to achieve appropriate dissolution behavior in such commonly used developer solutions.
The patterned resist structure (after development) must be sufficiently resistant to enable transfer of the pattern to the underlying layer(s). Typically, pattern transfer is performed by some form of wet chemical etching or ion etching. The ability of the patterned resist layer to withstand the pattern transfer etch process (i.e., the etch resistance of the resist layer) is an important characteristic of the resist composition.
While some resist compositions have been designed for use with 193 nm radiation, these compositions have generally failed to deliver the true resolution benefit of shorter wavelength imaging due to a lack of performance in one or more of the above mentioned areas. For example, there is a desire for resist compositions exhibiting improved development characteristics (e.g., resolution, development speed, contrast, shrinkage, etc.), improved etch resistance, and improved lithographic process window. There is especially a desire for resist compositions having improved exposure dose latitude, reduced sensitivity to fluctuations in post-exposure bake, and reduced line edge roughness.